Duelo
by amethyst-uk
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN! Un OneShot, precuela de Dumbledore’s Men. No todo el odio está basado en ignorancia. A veces, está basado en el más profundo entendimiento.


_**N/T: **Este es solo un one-shot escrito por la genial autora Jocelyn. Es su teoría (que coincide con ser muy parecida a la mía) de porqué las cosas sucedieron de esa forma en el sexto libro. Como dice en el Summary, es la precuela de otro fic de Jocelyn llamado "Dumbledore's Men" o "Fieles a Dumbledore", el cual puede o no que traduzca después de este, en especial porque bueno, este es solo un capítulo, pero "Dumbledore's Men" ya es un fic bastante más largo (y genial, debo decirlo). Así que, si creen que debo continuar, escríbanme un par de líneas en un review. _

**Duelo**

Harry se levantó tambaleándose, respirando superficialmente mientras intentaba limpiarse el sudor y la sangre de los ojos. El cuerpo de Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, descansaba de forma torcida a sus pies. No se veía mucho desde su desenfocada visión. Pero había que tomar en cuenta que le había tenido que echar a Voldemort cada horrible y malintencionado hechizo que conocía antes de que el Señor Oscuro finalmente muriera.

Extraño que alguien que solo poseía un séptimo de alma quisiera vivir tan desesperadamente.

Pero finalmente había terminado. Voldemort estaba muerto, y la profecía había sido cumplida. Había muerto a manos del niño había tratado de matar cuando era un bebé.

Nada se movía en el campo de batalla, la tierra estaba quemada y negra de tantos hechizos y maldiciones. Muchos Mortífagos estaban muertos, los otros habían escapado, y los Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían sobrevivido les daban persecución, dejando que el Elegido se encargara de Voldemort.

Harry no podía ver nada a su alrededor que no estuviera muerto.

Unos ligeros gemidos alcanzaron sus oídos, pero sentía como si un velo lo separara a él del resto de las personas en el campo que seguían vivas. Podrían ser Mortífagos, heridos pero tratando de concentrarse lo suficiente para terminar con Harry, o podrían ser Aurores heridos o miembros de la Orden que necesitaban ayuda… pero Harry no podía moverse.

Alguien se estaba levantando de entre todos los cuerpos desparramados, y Harry miró pasivamente a través de sus cansados ojos hasta que la figura se enderezara y girara en dirección a Harry.

Y entonces percepción y adrenalina volvieron a Harry como electricidad a través de su piel cuando se encontró a si mismo mirando a través del campo de guerra a Severus Snape. El hombre que había matado a Albus Dumbledore frente a sus ojos, en la torre de Astronomía bajo el resplandor de la Marca Tenebrosa, estaba parado ante Harry otra vez, por primera vez desde esa noche.

"Tú" respiró Harry, su corazón acelerándose otra vez, todo el cansancio y el dolor y la tristeza olvidados.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron mientras él se limpiaba un rastro de sangre con la parte de atrás de la mano y blandía su varita con la otra. "Así que lo has hecho."

"Si," dijo Harry en voz baja, sintiendo algo oscuro y poderoso levantarse dentro de él a la vista de este hombre. Apretó más su propia varita mientras caminaba lentamente por el campo hasta su expectante antiguo profesor. "Pero no ha terminado, verdad?"

La oscuridad que asumía el corazón de Harry parecía también habitar a Snape, juzgando por la sonrisa en el rostro con la que esperaba a su antiguo alumno. "Me temo que no. Para nosotros, la batalla no era solo acerca del Señor Tenebroso." Le hizo un gesto casi gracioso a Harry y trajo su varita hacia él, como si estuviera invitando al joven a que fuera primero. "Empezamos?"

Harry levantó su propia varita, con su mente y boca cerradas para evitar que Snape bloqueara su movimiento, e invocó el primer hechizo.

_Sectumsempra._

Snape lo esperaba, por supuesto, lo bloqueó con un gruñido al reconocer el insulto que implicaba la opción de Harry, y tomó represarias. En segundos, el campo de batalla estaba una vez más lleno de rayos de luces de colores y el silbante sonido de los hechizos en el aire, y los gritos de dos hombres encerrados en una batalla mortal.

Ambos estaban cansados de los combates en las batallas que habían tenido que pelear con otros oponentes, sin mencionar del peso de años y años de guerra. Estaban enojados, por que incluso aquí, al final de todo, la batalla no había terminado. De los años de humillación y miseria infringidos a ellos por su oponente, de la degradación y suciedad a la que ambos habían tenido que rebajarse gracias a la existencia del otro. Estaban adoloridos, por heridas tanto físicas como otras, y débiles por el uso de tanto poder en ese día.

Pero cada uno peleaba con le que le quedaba de fuerzas, solo deseando que el otro sintiera la misma agonía que él mismo sentía desde hace tanto tiempo.

Un hechizo rompió dos de las costillas de Harry; él lanzo un _Sectumsempra_ que le pegó de lleno a su oponente, lo cual le dio tiempo de hacerse un precipitado hechizo curador en sí mismo. No era bonito, pero lo mantendría peleando. Para el momento en que había terminado, Snape también había reparado lo peor del daño, y se lanzaron sobre el uno sobre el otro otra vez con renovada crueldad, con gruñidos de odio y malicia, gozando de los ocasionales gritos de dolor del otro.

Minutos u horas pasaros; no había forma de saber por cuanto tiempo habían peleado, y a ninguno le importaba. Pero al fin, Harry cayó fuertemente por el esfuerzo de esquivar un hechizo y Snape se movió para tomar ventaja, pero Harry giró sobre si mismo y envió un hechizo desarmador que mandó la varita de Snape volando.

Una serie de furiosos encantamientos que siguieron dejaron a Snape hecho un bulto en el suelo.

Snape miró hacia arriba con ojos casi cerrados del dolor mientras Harry se fue a parar ante él. "Bien hecho Potter," gruñó en medio de su entrecortada respiración. "Parece que al fin has aprendido a ser un mago respetable. Podríamos terminar? El Señor Oscuro y su Teniente en Jefe con solo horas de diferencia?"

El cansancio volvía al corazón de Harry, y lo odiaba. Cuando la adrenalina de la batalla y la cólera de su oponente se habían ido, él tendría que enfrentar lo que venía después, y no quería.

"Oh, cállate," le dijo, y dejó caer su varita. Snape se sentó, atónito. "No voy a matarte."

"Que noble de tu parte," se burló Snape. "Yendo por la ruta legal, entonces? Entregándome al Ministerio para hacer justicia real? _Dumbledore_ estaría orgulloso, el viejo tonto." Harry estuvo contento de sentir nueva cólera al escuchar a Snape decir el nombre de Dumbledore. "Escuché que están ejecutando Mortífagos otra vez; echándolos hacia el velo como tu padrino. De todos modos, dejar que lo hagan de forma oficial te absuelve, verdad?"

Pero el enojo se disipó tan pronto como había llegado, y Harry negó. "No. No te voy entregar." La sonrisita abandonó el rostro de Snape rápidamente, y miró a Harry confundido. "Ahora quien está siendo estúpido?" se burló Harry. "No te has dado cuenta? Lo _se_, Snape. Lo he sabido por semanas."

Snape se puso de pie lentamente, enfrentando a Harry con expresión desconfiada (y un aire de odio). "Sabes qué, Potter?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Algo horrible y doloroso subía por el pecho de Harry, dificultándole el hablar. Tomando aire a la fuerza, él gruñó, "Acerca de Dumbledore… acerca de lo que hiciste."

El hombre frente a él se encogió, solo un poco, pero se compuso rápidamente y dio una sonrisa poco convincente. "Que estabas ciego? Yo lo _maté_, Potter, mientras suplicaba por piedad hace un año. Yo lo traicioné, le deje saber al último momento de su vida que había protegido a un traidor por dieciséis años, y que estaba volviendo al lado del Señor Oscuro abiertamente! Me deshice del último obstáculo de mi Señor para llegar a ti…"

Harry se rió de eso, pero no había humor, solo dolor. Nadie habría visto el dolor, en realidad, excepto alguien que supiera, como Harry lo hacía, esconder dolor detrás de enojo y malicia. Snape retrocedió un paso. "No me mientas, maldito bastardo," se burló Harry, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. "Lo _sé._ Dumbledore me lo dijo." Ante la cara confundida de Snape, él explicó, "Su retrato. Dijo que sabía algo importante que yo debía saber, pero que no me podía decir a menos de que dominara Occlumencia, me refiero a que de _verdad_ la dominara. Para que Voldemort no se enterara. Así que eso hice."

Por primera vez en todos los amargos años en que Harry lo había conocido, Harry vio una expresión de derrota en su rostro. "Lo hiciste," confirmó él tranquilamente. "El Señor Oscuro ya no era capaz de oír tus pensamientos."

Harry asintió. "Cuando lo hice, el retrato se movió. Habían más memorias detrás de él, para que yo las viera cuando estuviera listo. Me dijeron lo que él quería que supiera, antes de pelear con Voldemort." Snape pareció reducirse, y no miraba a Harry a los ojos. Forzando el aire para que pasara a sus pulmones (talvez no había curado sus costillas adecuadamente), Harry terminó, "Me dijo porqué confiaba en ti. Tu eras el único que tenía el coraje de hacer lo que él quería. El único con el coraje de matarlo."

Snape soltó una sonrisa burlona y gritó, "Y de verdad que lo _disfruté_, Potter. El viejo patético se puso justo en mis manos-"

"CÁLLATE!" rugió Harry, tan furiosamente que el polvo voló sobre el suelo, y Snape retrocedió. "Estás _MINTIENDO!_ Maldito bastardo, crees que sigo siendo el estúpido estudiante al que puedes engañar? Lo _sé_! Lo sé TODO! Tú le fuiste fiel a Dumbledore todo el tiempo; volviste a nuestro lado porque pensaste que habías violado tu deuda mágica con mi padre al decirle a Voldemort acerca de la profecía! Volviste a nuestro lado por tu HONOR! Tú, Severus Maldito Snape, en realidad tienes HONOR!" Su respiración estaba muy agitada, pero comenzó otra vez, avanzando hacia Snape, "Dumbledore también lo sabía, así te hizo usar tu HONOR para espiar a Voldemort todos esos años, tu HONOR para jurar protegerme sobre todas las cosas! Y cuando se dio cuenta de que Voldemort nunca arriesgaría una confrontación conmigo hasta que él estuviera fuera del medio, se volvió hacia ti, la única persona con el coraje y el HONOR de hacer una promesa que no romperías –te hizo prometer que lo matarías, si alguna vez había que escoger entre él y yo! TU LO MATASTE PORQUE ÉL TE _PIDIÓ_ QUE LO HICIERAS!"

Con eso, Harry arremetió contra Snape, el dolor dentro de él tan grande que se sentía como si lo fuera a destruir en pedazos si no encontraba una manera, cualquier manera, de descargarlo. Se tiró con un inexacto grito de odio y dolor sobre Snape, y pronto ambos estaban forcejeando en el suelo, peleando físicamente, con puños y garras y pies y cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que pudiera servir como arma.

Ambos gritaban y gruñían y peleaban con sus propias manos, sangrando y causándole al otro sangrar, revolcándose en la arena como los más incivilizados Muggles del mundo, solo queriendo lastimar al otro tanto como ellos estaban lastimados.

Finalmente, un puñetazo lanzó a Harry contra una piedra, dejándolo desorientado, gruñendo, y sangrado en el suelo. Harry sintió a Snape moverse a unos pocos pasos de él, y murmuró, "Ahora es tu oportunidad. Acaba con esto."

Por un momento no hubo más que una fuerte y entrecortada respiración, y entonces Snape gruño, "No puedo."

"Porqué diablos no puedes?"

Snape tosió. "Tú sabes porqué. Juré que cuando hubiera terminado yo…"

Harry se frotó la cabeza y con un poco de dificultad se sentó. "Él pensaba en todo, no crees? Incluso para después de la guerra…"

"Las cosas que hice al servicio de Voldemort no podían redimirse, niño idiota. Incluso mi ayuda en la guerra no lo podrían compensar. Así que juré que te daría la misma lealtad que le había dado a él, una vez que hubiera terminado."

"Rayos, _tienes_ que haber sido muy malo para él para que te pusiera ese castigo."

Harry escuchó a Snape reír, y para su sorpresa, él mismo estaba riendo también en poco tiempo. Más sorprendente todavía era que de verdad había humor en todo esto, para ambos. El humor también podía esconder dolor, pero no era tan fácil de conseguir como el enojo.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos; Harry estaba recostado contra la roca y Snape estaba parado a unos pasos de él. Al final, Snape murmuró, "La Orden lo sabe?"

Harry asintió. "McGonagall lo sabe, y ella se aseguró que la gente correcta en el Ministerio lo supiera también, en caso de que te capturaran. Además, probablemente todavía hay gente de esta batalla que haya sobrevivido y que hayan visto cuando le lanzaste una maldición a Voldemort por la espalda."

"Bueno, no podía dejar que te torturara hasta tu muerte."

"Abría sobrevivido. No es como si no me hubiera lanzado un Crucio antes." Harry se frotó los ojos y se deslizó un poco hacia abajo. Escuchó a Snape alejarse, pero no se molestó en tratar de ir tras él. No tenía la energía, y además, sabía que Snape volvería.

Estaba en lo cierto; después de unos momentos, Snape volvió con su varita en la mano, hizo que Harry se sentara, y empezó a murmurar hechizos sanadores. "Él no tendría que haber muerto por ti."

"Eso no te lo voy a discutir," suspiró Harry. El cansancio había vuelto, extendiéndose sobre sus emociones, y él sabía que esta vez ya no lo podría reprimir. Sus ojos le escocían, pero ya no tenía fuerza para parar las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro. "Él dio muchas cosas por sentado. Yo podía no haber sido capaz de derrotar a Voldemort."

"Lo sé; eso le dije en numerosas ocasiones. Tú no merecías que te amara."

"Tú tampoco."

"Él sabía que podía confiar en mi más que en cualquier otro," gruñó Snape. "Para hacer lo que él pidiera, no importaba que. Él sabía que yo era el único con el coraje y la lealtad suficiente para hacer lo que él quería."

Harry se encontró con los ojos de Snape, tratando de enfocar su borrosa visión. "Él sabía que yo le amaba," respondió él. Snape retiró la mirada rápidamente, pero eso era suficiente enojo para Harry. "Así que cuando todo hubiera terminado… él quería que fueras lo mismo conmigo? Que hicieras lo que yo quisiera?

"Lo mismo que un sirviente, si Potter, si eso te agrada, soy tu sirviente. Todavía otra parte de la maltita penitencia," gruñó Snape.

Con sus ojos casi cerrados, Harry murmuró, "Y si no tuvieras que hacerlo… que harías ahora? A donde irías?"

Escuchó a Snape suspirar. "Tan lejos de este horrible lugar como pudiera. Donde no estuviera forzado a aguantar la patética gratitud ni recriminaciones de la Orden."

"Probablemente te darían la Orden de Merlín, cuando todos se enteren," señaló Harry. "Talvez para ahora ya lo saben; todo el mundo lo sabe. Yo me aseguré de eso."

"Piensas en todo, verdad?"

"En realidad fue Dumbledore, él me hizo prometer que iba a limpiar tu nombre cuando me dio las memorias."

"Típico de él." Harry creyó escuchar que Snape decía. "Da lo mismo, encuentro que tengo poco interés ahora en los elogios del mundo mágico. Su aprobación significa poco cuando se la dan a las personas equivocadas por las razones equivocadas."

"Yo también me he dado cuanta de eso." Harry sonrió brevemente. "Entonces, te irías lejos?"

"Si, tengo todo listo. Algo más en lo que Dumbledore pensó."

"Bien, entonces si te pido que hagas algo, lo harías?"

"Sabes que si, Potter. Has tu maldita petición."

"Llévame contigo."

"Qué?" Harry forzó a a sus ojos para que se abrieran y vio a un Snape mirarlo como si hubiera crecido una segunda, tercera, y cuarta cabeza.

Harry consiguió sonreír. "No me importa donde vayas mientras que sea lejos de aquí. Crees que _yo_ quiero tratar con lo que el Ministerio va a decir después de la guerra? Mientras te estés yendo muy lejos de aquí, prefiero soportarte a ti que soportarlos a ellos."

"Te detesto, Potter. No puedo imaginar un destino peor."

Harry sonrió. "Si no te vas, entonces no tienes que tratar conmigo. Y créeme, te odio. Odio que él haya confiado en ti. Odio que haya estado en lo correcto al confiar en ti, y te odio a ti por haber tenido el coraje de hacer lo que él quería, sin importar que fuera. Odio que tú seas la única persona que… entiende… lo que fue cuando él… créeme, Snape, te odio. Y si ambos nos quedamos aquí y soportamos al Ministerio y al resto del mundo mágico dándonos medallas, entonces no hay razón para soportarnos entre nosotros. Pero si te vas… quiero ir contigo. Lejos de ellos." Harry suspiró, y luego cerró los ojos otra vez. "Pero estoy cansado de tomar malditas decisiones. Decide tú."

"Tu crees que yo no te aborrezco, Potter? Él murió por ti. Me forzó a asesinarlo, a degradarme a mi mismo y a lo poco que quedaba de mi honor… no por él. Por ti. Tu, el hijo de uno de los más crueles y viciosos chicos que haya conocido. Tu eres el único individuo en el mundo a quien odiaba tanto como al Señor Oscuro," le escupió Snape.

Harry se apoyó en el codo y le dijo, "Ya me di cuenta. Pero es mutuo; yo te odiaba a ti tanto como a Voldemort. Cuando pensaba que habías asesinado a Dumbledore, planeé matarte. Ahora odiaré estar solo contigo tanto como tú lo harás. Es solo que prefiero tratar contigo que con todos ellos." Se encogió de hombros. "Si eso te hace sentir mejor."

Su figura definida por la luz de la luna, Snape miró a Harry por unos largos momentos. Al final, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cínica. "Debo admitir, Potter… Creo que lo hace." Se paró derecho y luego se dirigió a Harry. "De pie, entonces. Mejor estamos lejos para cuando los Aurores lleguen."

Harry sonrió de lado y dejó que Snape lo jalara para ponerlo de pie. Entonces salieron lentamente del campo de batalla hacia la noche. Dos hombres que se despreciaban entre ellos, que habían compartido el amor por el hombre más grandioso que habían conocido, y que cada uno odiaba al otro por los sacrificios que ese hombre había hecho en su nombre. Por las acciones que cada uno había hecho por él, o a petición de él. Por los extremos al que cada uno de ellos había ido.

Habían sido fieles a Dumbledore, Harry Potter y Severus Snape, cueste lo que cueste. Se odiarías entre ellos hasta el final de sus días por eso, y sin embargo… ellos entendían. Cada uno entendía porqué el otro había hecho lo que había hecho, incluso si eso no hacía que el odio y la furia y el dolor disminuyeran ni un poco. Ellos entendían.

Eso era más de lo que podían esperar de cualquier otra persona en el mundo mágico.

Y cuando se trataba de eso, era suficiente.

**Fin**

**No se olviden de enviar un Review.**


End file.
